Band Geeks
by CheayNae
Summary: *Don't own Naruto* *cry* *I do own this story tho*Just a story about a flute player and a trumpet player. They're best friends, and what happens when romance is involved? NejiTen. and a few other parings that don't matter. Rated T to be safe.in the story.


Hey, CheayNae here. Just telling you, it's not that great in my opinion, my sister liked it. I'm a band geek, and I've had this idea for a while. And I just thought I should post it. I do play flute. And I based the friendship part on my best friend (who's a trumpet player) and mine's friendship. I'm just a freshman. And our school district has changed this past year, so I was the last class to march as eight graders. And for now on, freshman year will be the first marching year. If there's any questions, about the story, or if there was anything you don't understand, just put it in a comment. MAPLESTORY: to those of you that have a MapleStory, you can add me, as long as I have room on my bl. My name is: LNaeCheay. Hope to see you there 

**1. FINE WE KILL INO!**

"Finally," I said, "camp's over."

"Psh," my best friend, Neji said. "I hate freshmeant. I can't believe I gave up band camp for the freshmen training camp."

"Well, you're the one that wanted to be section leader. And you had to come to this to do that. At least you know the newbies aren't gong to be all that bad," I said. I too was a little mad that I had to miss band camp to train the incoming freshmen for marching band. But, I do become flute section leader for giving up two extra week s of my summer.

"We also get to learn all the music before the rest of the band," Neji smirked. "And out routine."

"Haha. Next Monday's gonna be awesome. We get to rub it in their faces." Neji and I were referring to the seniors, none of who came two weeks before preseason to train the freshmen; therefore, no senior was section leader. 

Neji sighed, "it's gonna be fun. I just can't wait to see everyone."

"Yeah, you'd think with cars, we'd see each other or meet up. But nope, I didn't see anyone over the summer. Well, besides you."

"Yeah, I didn't see anyone."

"Hey, you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I gotta work. My last day, and I get a Saturday bonus."

Haha. Fine, I'll be all alone…all day…by myself," I joked

He chuckled.

"Get out you two. I gotta lock up," a sophomore drum major told us.

"Fine, Shikamaru," Neji said as we stood up.

I walked over to my truck, and Neji walked to the passenger side. He put his arms on the hood and looked over at me. I just looked back at him and smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked. Him and I always hang out somewhere after band practice.

"Hmmm…" he pondered.

*vibrate**vibrate* "Hold up a sec." I said. I grabbed my vibrating phone out of my pocket and slid it open. It read, '_New Text: Ino'_ I pressed the open button. It was information about the Band Ball. Blah, blah, blah, Saturday after preseason, blah, blah, blah, girls choice, blah, blah, blah, formal. "Great, girls choice for the Band Ball," I said sarcastically.

"Haha, sucks for you," Neji laughed at me.

"No, sucks for you. I need a dress. Which means we're going shopping"

"Shopping?" he groaned.

"You know you love it Neji"

He walked over to his car. Both of out vehicles had surround sound bluetooth things. I called him and put him on the speakers.

'ring…ring…rin-' "Hello," he bluntly stated. I heard his car start and Paramore come on the radio.

"If you don't find a dress here, I'm going to kill you." He hated the mall. Mostly because he had tons of fangirls. I thought it was funny, cause I knew none of them really know him. It was all just because of his looks. And I knew that was hard, no impossible, to over look. Neji was gorgeous, and no girl could think otherwise. But there was a lot more to him than that. He was smart, funny, creative, kind, stubborn, and musical. Music, very important. And I bet none of them knows what his into. Such as anime, trumpet, card games, piano, learning flute, and drum set. He's pretty much amazing at anything he tries. It's not fair I have to say, I have to try hard at everything, and he's just so good at anything.

*Inward sigh* "Haha, I'll try," I laughed.

"So are only band geeks allowed to go to the dance?"

"Don't know, but I imagine so. Just be glad your fangirls aren't in band."

"Well, most of them aren't."

"Well, let's hope you get asked before all you're fangirls find out."

"My phone's already vibrating. I think I see 19 texts."

"Well, knowing Ino, she texted every girl in band."

"She shouldn't be allowed to know before everyone else"

"If we kill Shikamaru, then Ino would find out later, just like the rest of us."

"One, that's illegal. Two, Ino will still find out before us because of color guard. And three, you wouldn't be able to buy a dress before every other girl."

"Fine then, we kill Ino."

Once again, on and three"

I stuck my tongue.

"Stop sticking your tongue out"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm beside you."

The stop light we were at turned green, and Neji drove off in front of me.

"Oh…"

"Oh, is right." I just bet he was smirking.

Once again, feel free to ask questions if you don't understand. And I think I'm gonna stop there for tonight, or this morning. It's currently 2:22 a.m. 

**QUESTION: Should Lee be a drum major or in the drum line?**

**I don't know when I'll be posting up a new chapter.**

**CheayNae out!**


End file.
